Resident Evil, A Kitsune Story
by Masterob
Summary: My 2nd fic, a main crossover between RE and Inuyasha, but there are more characters I can't resist doing that


**Resident Evil: A Kitsune Story**

_I don't own Resident Evil, Inuyasha, X-men, Syphon Filter, Grand Theft Auto or Metal Gear Solid. Songs are from real artists. Rated R for Violence, Sexual Situations, and Language._

In south Japan, an organization was in business. This organization was known as Umbrella. There scientists were experimenting on a recently caught demon. Their studies were cut short. A massive explosion occurred at the front gate. Scientists armed with Machine Guns went to check it out. Then, firing started, and the scientists laid dead. A group of people, sent in by Gabriel Logan went into the building. These people were, Leon S Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, and Barry Burton. "Gabe, we're in the building", Leon said. A man, impersonating Logan, said, "While you're in there, bring me back a souvenir, and a tall bottle of Vanilla Coke". The man was caught. "Ryman, you Sonuva Bitch, leave now!" Logan Screamed. He was with 8 People. Kevin Ryman, Mark Wilkins, Jim Chapman, David King, George Hamilton, Yoko Suzuki, Alyssa Ashcroft, & Cindy Lennox. (Resident Evil Outbreak). "Good work, Leon, now find what umbrella is working on", Logan Said. "Roger that", Leon said. Soldiers were coming. "Fuck, we got company", Carlos said. "Then lets move", Leon said.

Cue Trapt's _Headstrong_. The 8 crusaders went in, killing all those who opposed them. The head scientist Sam Isaacs is watching. "Dammit, kill them you worthless Bastards", Isaacs said. He held a capsule and said, "They're not taking this". Then the 8 stormed into his room. "It's over", Leon said, holding his gun, same for Chris and Claire. "Damn you", Isaacs said, before he was blasted away. End _Headstrong_ Then, Billy busted the capsule, to reveal a small fox demon. Leon examined him. "He looks human, but has a big puffy tail". "Can I hold him", Rebecca asked. She took him. "He's so adorable", she said. Leon called Logan. "Gabe, we found a small fox demon in the examination room". "Yes, the Kitsune. You must kill it, so Umbrella can never get it", Gabe said. "I see", Leon said, "I'll do it". Rebecca noticed the little demon woke up. "Hi, I'm Rebecca, what's your name?" she asked. "Shippo", the little boy responded, "you're very pretty". Rebecca blushed. Billy looked disgusted. "How cute, real touching, now die", Leon said, holding his pistol. "What the Fuck are you doing Leon", Rebecca asked. "Orders, now let me kill it", Leon said. "No", Rebecca said. "Stop fucking around", Leon said. "Leon, lets talk this over with, Gabe", Carlos said. Everyone, but Billy agreed. "No! Let me kill the Goddamn demon", Leon said. Then Carlos hit him and ran with the others. "Leon, you all right?" Billy asked. "Yeah, that asshole", Leon said. Gabe called. "Is the demon dead?" Gabe asked. "The others won't let me kill him, he's too cute", Leon said. "Fuck, well try, if not, I'll kill it when the come out", Gabe said. "Yes sir, come on Bill", Leon said. Billy nodded and followed.

Leon & Billy furiously chased the 6 runaways. "There's the exit", Claire said. At the exit was Gabe, David & Kevin. "What took ya?" Kevin asked. "Is that the Kitsune", David asked. "Yes", Barry said. Then, Logan, Kevin & David aimed their guns at Shippo. "Not you too, what the Fuck is wrong with everyone", Carlos said. "Maybe he's right Gabe", Kevin said, lowering his gun. "Dammit Ryman, he's a demon, he's dangerous", Gabe said. "Just because he's a demon, doesn't really mean he's bad, look at the kid", Kevin said as he pointed to Shippo crying in Rebecca's arms. "Then why did Umbrella want him then?" Gabe asked. "Maybe they were racist Fucks like you", Kevin Said. David lowered his weapon & said, "He's right". Leon and Billy arrived. "Gabe, we're here", Billy said, "still having problems with this fucking fox". "I just wanna go home", Shippo cried. Gabe sighed and asked, "Where's your family?" "In Tokyo", Shippo said. "Fine, let's go", Gabe said. "We going to Tokyo?" Kevin asked. "What the Fuck do you think", Gabe said. "Asshole", Kevin whispered.

They boarded two helicopters; one holds Outbreak survivors, the other holds Shippo's rescuers and Logan. "So kid, how did you wind up in there", Leon asked. "Well, we were planning for Sesshomaru's arrival, he's my friend Inuyasha's older brother. I was excited, because he was bringing a little girl. One day, I was in the yard, playing with my friend Sota, when a bunch of bad men came and took me. The leader had blonde hair and sunglasses", Shippo explained. "Wesker", Chris said. Shippo was confused. "You know him?" Shippo asked. "He betrayed the S.T.A.R.S., which is the head police force, and tried to kill me, Chris, Claire and Barry", Rebecca said holding Shippo. "Now he's back, the motherfucker", Chris said. "Chris!" Rebecca said hearing the curse. "It's O.K., I always hear that word from Inuyasha", Shippo said. "So, are your parents in Tokyo", Carlos asked. "No, they died", Shippo said. "Fuck man", Carlos said. Rebecca glared at him. "He said it was O-Fuckin-K", Carlos said. Rebecca sighed. "So a girl named Kagome takes care of me, she's really nice, unlike Inuyasha, who always hits me", Shippo said. "How old are Inuyasha and Kagome", Leon asked. "Kagome's 16 and Inuyasha's 18", Shippo said. "And you?" Rebecca asked. "I'm 8", Shippo said. "He shouldn't be hitting you then", Chris said, "he could get arrested for that, it's called child abuse". "Can you get arrested for groping women and asking them to bear your children?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, that's sexual harassment", Gabe said. "My other friend, Miroku does that with every girl he sees, then Sango slaps him, for being that way", Shippo said. "O…K", they all said. "We're here", said Billy. "That's their house", said Shippo. "Kevin, have the chopper land", Chris shouted to Kevin. Both choppers land. Inside, Inuyasha hears. "What the Hell is that?" he asked. So Inuyasha and Kagome went outside. "Kagome!!!" Shippo jumped on Kagome, "I really missed you". Kagome was happy to have Shippo back, so she hugged and kissed him. "You must be Kagome", Leon said. So everyone went inside.

"Shippo, you're back", Sango said, "look guys", she showed Sota and Miroku. "See, he's alive, pay up", Sota said. So Miroku gave him a 20. Kagome and Sango glared while the 17 rescuers looked with disgust. "You jerk, you bet against my life!" Shippo yelled at Miroku. "But Shippo…" Miroku was saying, til he got punched by Sango. Jim went to him. "Wonder where's Hachi, I would like to meet with him", Miroku said. "Good, so you can tell him you got knocked the Fuck out", Jim said. Sota called his girlfriend, "Hitomi, I got money for a date tonight, see you at 7:00". He went upstairs to get ready. "He's really mature", Kagome said. Then Sesshomaru came, with Rin. "You're alive", Sesshomaru said. "And sexy", Rin said. Shippo and the 17 were shocked. Kagome and co had heard her talk that way before. "Shippo, what did they do to you", Kagome asked. "They put me in a tube, and injected something in my body", Shippo said, "then the guy who kidnapped me said something about Apocalypse". "Damn, Professor X was right", Logan said. Everyone looked confused. "Apocalypse is the most evil being around and he's very powerful", Gabe explained. "Well, what do we do", Inuyasha asked. "We go to Professor X's Mansion", Gabe said. So everyone went to the Mansion.

At the Mansion, Shippo was in a capsule, but was naked. "It appears this injection is the G-virus", Professor Charles Xavier said. "But I destroyed the original", said Leon. "But didn't a little girl that Claire saved have a sample in her locket", Xavier said. "Fuck, Umbrella must've found her", Leon said. "Yes, and this virus will unleash his true demonic power", Xavier said. Kagome looked worried. "Don't worry", said Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, "I'm working on an anti-virus now". She sighed, but saw Rin gazing at the naked Kit in the capsule. "Rin, what are you doing", Kagome asked. "Nothing, Rin said. This freaked out Otacon and Xavier. Then they took Shippo out of the capsule and dressed him.

They all went to the hall, and met with Cyclops, Phoenix, & Beast. "So now what", Inuyasha asked. "Well first we…" Leon said, til he saw Rin trying to grope Shippo. "Rin, what the Hell are you doing?" Leon asked. "Nothing", she said. Shippo didn't know what was happening. "Anyway, we need to find out where Wesker is and…" Leon was interrupted by Billy when he caught Rin trying to grope Shippo again. "Little girl, what the Fuck are you doing?" he asked. "I'm not doing anything", Rin said, trying to look all innocent. Shippo was still confused. Leon sighed and continued, "As I was saying, if we find Wesker, he can lead us to Apocalypse, then we can…" this time, Leon was stopped by Scott "Cyclops" Summers. "Little girl, keep your Damn hands to yourself!" he said. "What's wrong with you people?" she acted like she wasn't doing anything. Kagome was getting irritated, Shippo was really confused, and Leon was really frustrated. "Will everybody stop their Shit! Jesus. Anyway, after we find Apocalypse, we must try to stop him, to do that, we need some of the X-men, Inuyasha, some of Raccoon city survivors and…", Leon was cut off by Kagome. "I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR SHIT RIN!!!", Kagome yelled. Rin held Sesshomaru as she started crying. Sesshomaru glared at her. "What's going on!" Shippo asked. "She was trying to grope you kid", Wolverine said, he came when he heard Leon yell. Shippo was shocked. "Like what Miroku does with Sango?", he asked. "Yes Shippo", Kagome said. "Sorry, your behind looked cute, especially when I saw you naked", Rin said. Shippo was shocked. "Any-fucking-way", Leon said, everybody now shutting up to listen, "we also need Solid Snake and Raiden". "Brilliant, so who are you taking", Xavier asked. "I'm going with Carlos, Rebecca, Claire, Jill, Billy, Kevin, Snake, Raiden, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru Wolverine, Cyclops, Gambit and Phoenix", Leon said, "Charles, you, Gabe and Otacon will monitor our progress, everyone else will stay to guard, especially Shippo, if Umbrella comes, they will want him. We leave in the morning". Everyone agreed. After everyone left, Shippo was talking to Rin, "If you want you can touch me, I don't mind, just not in front of people", he said. She was happy to hear that. Next morning, the 17 soldiers left in the X plane. "You think they'll be all right", Shippo asked. "I hope so", Kagome said. "Show some fucking faith woman", David said.

On the plane. "Leon, do you know where we're going", Cyclops asked. "Yes Scott, Shippo explained where Wesker might be", Leon said, "the base is somewhere in Vice City, in Miami Florida". "How long will it take us", asked Remy "Gambit" Lebeau. "One hour", Leon said. So eventually they arrived. "So where the Fuck is it?", asked Inuyasha. "He said something about Starfish Island", Leon said. He stopped a man on the street. "Sir, do you know where Starfish Island is?" he asked. "Sure, I own a Mansion there", the man said. "Cool, I'm Leon S Kennedy, a Raccoon City survivor". "Tommy Vercetti, the man who owns this fuckin' city". "Tommy Vercetti, I thought the mob ran you out", Jill asked. "They did, but after meeting Carl Johnson in Los Santos of Los Angeles, and Fido in Portland of the Bronx, I took back this city from those motherfuckers", Tommy said. "Well, can you take us to Starfish Island?", Jean "Phoenix" Gray asked. "Sure", Tommy said. So they all went to Starfish Island, and hid the X plane in Tommy's backyard.

"Now, we must find Umbrella", Miroku said. "Still looking for Umbrella huh", Tommy said, accompanied by Kent Paul and Maccer. "Yes, they took our friend and experimented on him", Sango said, "which was sick since he was just a boy". "A boy that's terrible", Maccer said. "A demon child", Kevin said, then got punched in the arm by Jill. "Still that's terrible", Paul said. Carl then arrived. "I see something that's fuckin suspicious outside", he said. Everyone went outside to see people plotting. Then they left. "Follow them", Leon said. "Here, take him", Tommy said, when Fido arrived, holding an M-60. "He doesn't talk, but he kicks ass", Tommy said.

So Fido joined the group as they ventured off to seek Umbrella. They followed the people to a mansion. In the Mansion they saw Albert Wesker. "It's that Sonuva Bitch", Jill said. Then Apocalypse appears. "Dammit, he's here", Cyclops said. "Is he hear", Wesker asked. "Yes", Apocalypse said. Then an old man appears. "Greetings Shalasaska", Wesker said. "Fuck! It's Ocelot", Snake said. "Snake, keep it down", Raiden said. "Who the Hell is that", Wolverine asked. "Revolver Ocelot, got his name from all the revolvers he carries around. He's a ruthless assassin, Snake has encountered him before", Raiden explained. "What's he doing here?" Snake asked. "What's the deal with the Kitsune?" Ocelot asked. "He was taken", Wesker said, "but we injected him with the virus, and got this", he held up a piece of a jewel. "Shit, a Sacred Jewel Shard", Inuyasha said. "That's what you use to travel through the well right", Carlos asked. "Yes, but it can also increase a demon's power dramatically", Miroku said, "and it can keep a human alive after dieing, or being wounded". "That's the case with my brother", Sango said. "Gabe, we found Umbrella, we see Wesker, Apocalypse and Ocelot", Leon said. "Ocelot, why's he there", Otacon asked. "I don't know", Leon said, "they also have a shard of the Shikon Jewel". "Dammit, just find out what they're up to", Gabe said. "We also got a visitor with this jewel", Wesker said. Then, a man in a white baboon suit came. "Naraku!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku said in shock, loud enough for the villains to hear. "It appears we have visitors, even by people I know", Naraku said. "What are you up to you Bastard?" Inuyasha asked. "Just world domination", Apocalypse said. "But, we can't stay to watch you die", Wesker said. Then after a smoke bomb, all 4 villains disappeared. "What the Fuck were they talking about", asked Sesshomaru. Then a bunch of Zombies came. "Fuck", Kevin Said. Cue Michael Jackson's _Thriller_, as these soldiers fought the zombies. It wasn't so hard, since they were strong or skilled. Then, Claire fell down, and a zombie tried to bite her, but was shot by a mysterious figure. Claire saw the figure. "Was that Steve?", she asked. "Claire, let's go", Leon said. End _Thriller_.

Meanwhile, back at Xavier's mansion. "Do you think Inuyasha and the others are all right?" Kagome asked. "They'll be fine, remember, there are people there who know what they're dealing with", Barry said. "I hope so", Kagome said. In another room, Rin is groping Shippo. "Oh, Shippo, your rear feels good, now can I remove the pants?", she said. "Uh, sure", Shippo said. So she did and continued groping. "It's so smooth", she said. Then she worked her way to the front. "Rin, what are you doing, we're too young for this, where did you learn this?" Shippo said. "From Sesshomaru, he and a girl named Bra Briefs were doing something like this", she said. "Vegeta's daughter!" Shippo said. "And from seeing Kagome's friend Pan with your friend Mokuba", she said. "Brother of Seto Kaiba, and Granddaughter of Goku Son? Who would have thought", Shippo said. "Yes, so why don't we do this", Rin said. "Fine, I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" Shippo asked. "Fine, so shut the Hell up, and get naked", Rin said. So Shippo obeyed and got naked with her, and they had intercourse, and Rin in this case was "Da Man", to Shippo being "a Bitch". Eventually Kagome walked in. "Shippo, is everything… OH MY GOD!" and Kagome fainted. "Oh no, now what", asked Shippo. "You shut up and do me", Rin said. So Shippo obeyed. "Faster you Bastard", Rin said. "What a Bitch", Shippo whispered.

At the control center, Gabe, Otacon, Hank "The Beast" McCoy, and Professor X were monitoring on Leon. "How goes everything Leon", Beast asked. "Fine Hank, we just took care of some troublesome zombies", Leon said. "Jesus, more zombies?" Gabe said. "Yeah, but don't worry, we're fine. We met with a man, Tommy Vercetti, who took us to this location, on Starfish Island in Vice City. One of his friends Fido is joining us. He really kicks Ass for a mute", Leon said. "Like they say, silent but deadly", Otacon said. "How goes the mutants", asked Xavier. "And Inuyasha", Beast asked. "They're fine", Leon said. But little do they know, the 4 villains arrived at the X-men manor with tons of men. An alarm started. "Professor X", said Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, "we have intruders, its Apocalypse and 3 other guys". They checked the screen. "Damn, it's Ocelot", Otacon said. "Alert everyone", Xavier said. So Nightcrawler teleported out to warn the others. "What the Fuck is happening", Chris asked. "Must be intruders, yo", said Jim. Then men barged in. Chris and Jim grabbed their guns and fired at the men. Then Wesker came and tranquilized them. Kagome woke up due to the alarms, to find Naraku holding Shippo and Rin captive. "Let them go you Sonuva Bitch", she yelled. Then he grabbed Kagome. "Buckle up Bitch, this is going to be a helluva ride", Naraku said. Apocalypse found all the mutants and took them all, though catching Nightcrawler was tougher, since he teleports, but Apocalypse ain't easy to beat. Then Ocelot found the control room. "Dammit", Gabe said. He fired his M-16, but Ocelot had a gizmo, to allow bullets to go past him. Ocelot then tranquilized all 4 guys. "Leon", Gabe said as he fell, "you…must…continue…onward", then he fell. "Gabe, Gabe!" Leon said. "Scream all you want fool", Ocelot said. "Ocelot, but how the Fuck?" Leon said. "Technology my friend, it's very useful", Ocelot said as he turned off the radio, "take them to Vice City".

"Fuck, lost contact", Leon said. He noticed Claire, concerned. "Claire, what's wrong", he asked. "I thought I saw Steve", she said. "Steve Burnside? I thought he died?" Leon said. "You said the same thing about Ada Wong, and you met with her last year", Claire said. "You have a point", Leon said. "Will you two hurry the Fuck up!" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, we're coming asshole", Leon said. Then he saw a woman walk by. "Ada?" Leon asked. "Hello!" Inuyasha said. "Yes, I'm fucking coming!" Leon said. Meanwhile; Gambit, Billy and Rebecca were in a room, and they saw some guards talking. "Question them?" Gambit asked. "Yes", Billy responded. So the 3 jumped the guards. "Hey what the… mph", the guards were jumped. "All right asshole", Gambit said, "what are the jokers up to?". "We don't know, we're just hired hands", the guards said. "I can help", a 19 year-old said. "Who are you?" asked Rebecca. "I'm Sherry Birkin, daughter of the G-virus creator. Another woman came. "I'm Ashley Graham", she said, "I'm the girl, Leon rescued in Europe". A third woman came. "I'm Ada Wong, I originally escaped the Raccoon City disaster". Then a man came. "I'm Steve Burnside, an old friend of Claire". The gaurds tried to shoot everyone; but Steve took his gold revolver and gold magnum and killed the gaurds. "Shall we talk elsewhere?" he said.

So the 7 went to another room. "Kid, tell us what the Fuck is going on", Billy said. "Look there", Steve pointed at a big machine. "What the Fuck is that", asked Gambit. "It's a generator, it will spread the T-virus throughout the America, everyone will be zombified, only, they will be controlled by Apocalypse, Wesker, Ocelot & Naraku", Steve explained, "they'll use the zombies to conquer other parts of the world, with them as ruler". "But why did they kidnap Shippo?" Rebecca asked. "Shippo was gonna be their ultimate weapon, he too will be controlled, since he's young, he will be easier to control, and easier to kill if he betrays them", Ada said, "but with this antidote, he'll be saved". "Great, let's take it to him", Rebecca said. "Where is he?" Sherry asked. "He's at X manor", Gambit said. "That's what you think", Naraku entered. "Fuck!" Steve said. They all attacked Naraku. But he wasn't affected by the bullet wounds. He easily overpowered everyone, except Gambit. Naraku was out of his baboon suit, and transformed into what looked like a human with spider-like legs. "Holy Shit", Gambit said. Cue 3 Doors Down's _When I'm gone._ So Gambit threw all his cards at Naraku. It did some affect. "CHARGE STAFF!" his staff let out some powerful energy. Then Naraku struck Gambit with his legs. "KINETIC HOLOCAUST!" Gambit punched the ground and his cards shot into the air at Naraku. "Had enough?" Gambit asked. "Not quite", Naraku said as he attacked Gambit, "any last words?" Gambit, on the ground, grabbed a card to attack Naraku as a last resort. End _When I'm gone._

Cut to Leon, Claire and Inuyasha walking down a hallway. "Where the Fuck is everyone?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll find them", Claire said. Then Gambit came down the hallway. "Gambit, what happened?" Leon asked. "Naraku, he's got the others, come on", Gambit said. They went to the hall where Gambit was, and found Naraku with all 6 prisoners, and Leon & Claire recognized them. "Steve, Sherry?" Claire asked. "Ada, Ashley?" Leon asked. Then Wesker came with…Gambit! "Wait, I thought…" Leon said as he turned to the other Gambit, who has transformed into Apocalypse. "Fuck!" Inuyasha said, "WINDSCAR", Inuyasha said as his Tetsiaga sword unleashed a powerful attack. Apocalypse blocked it. Then he attacked everyone. Later at the Vercetti Estate, Tommy was outside, enjoying the sun, when Fido came. "Fido, what the Fuck are you doing here?" Tommy asked. "Nothing, just letting you know about our success", Fido said. "Well that's great and…wait a fuckin' minute, since when do you talk?" Tommy asked. Fido turned into Apocalypse. He and Naraku attacked Tommy, and everyone inside the estate.

Hours later, Tommy woke up, with Maccer looking over him. "Welcome back mate", Maccer said. "What's going on? Where the Fuck are we?" Tommy asked. "We're in a jailhouse on an uncharted island", Carl said. There were 5 people per cell. This cell has Tommy, Paul, Maccer, Fido & Carl. The one across has Shippo, Sherry, Steve, Ada & Ashley. Next to Tommy's has Billy, Rebecca, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru & Kagome. Across from there had Leon, Claire, Jill, Chris & Carlos. Next to Inuyasha is Gambit, Wolverine, Cyclops, Phoenix & Nightcrawler. Across was Barry, Beast, Gabe, Otacon & Xavier. Next to Gambit's was Kevin, Mark, David, George & Jim. Across was Alyssa, Yoko, Cindy, Rouge and Rin. Next to Kevin's had Snake, Raiden, Sango, Alex "Havok" Summers, and Ororo "Storm" Munroe. Across was Sean "Sweet" Johnson, Kendl Johnson, Cesar, Bobby "Iceman" Drake & Miroku. The other cells had other mutants from Xavier's Mansion. The cells were made, so no one can break them.

"So what's gonna happen?" asked Tommy. "I'll answer that", Ocelot entered, "You are gonna stay here, while we infect and rule the world. And you, Shippo, you are gonna help us". "The Hell I will", Shippo said. "Shippo! Watch your language", Kagome said. "It's kind of hard to intimidate a villain if you have to watch your language", Billy said. "Yeah, I doubt he'd want a lecture from you before he changes", Carlos said. Kagome flipped off both guys. "Anyway, I'll leave everyone alone, seeing this is your last night", Ocelot said. Then he left.

"You're Shippo?" Kent Paul asked. "Yes", Shippo said. "Cool, I'm Paul, this is Maccer". "Hi guys", Shippo said. "You look cool", Maccer said. "Thanks", Shippo said. "Steve, you're alive?" Claire said. "Yes, I only faked to get out of the area undetected, but I still had the virus. Luckily, I met Ada, who made me the same antidote she made for Shippo", Steve said. "Ada, you're back", Leon said. "Yes Leon, it's been 2 years", Ada said, "I see you found a new lover". "Oh, Claire, yeah, after all, she was the only woman who was really there for me", Leon said. "So who's the nice lady Leon, that girl you rescued?" Carlos asked. "Hey, who's the guy with the sexy voice?" Ada asked. "See, all the foxy ladies like my accent", Carlos said. Everyone sighed. "You're a fox?" Shippo asked Ada. Everyone sighed again.

Later that night, Rebecca was sitting next to Billy. "Will we ever leave?" Rebecca asked. "Don't worry honey, we'll be fine", Billy said. She glanced at him, their eyes met. Soon, their lips met in a passionate kiss. "Ugh", Inuyasha said. "Shut up, it could be their last night", Kagome said. "Steve, have we come this far for nothing?" Ashley said. "No, of course not", Steve said. "I'm just worried", Ashley said. Steve kisses her. "Don't be", he said. Shippo was thinking, 'Now what, I'm in a cell, bad guys are trying to kill my friends, I'm infected with a virus, and someone's stroking my tail', it was Sherry. "Sorry, am I bothering you", Sherry asked. "No, I like that", Shippo said. "Maybe you'll like this", Sherry said, and then she kissed Shippo. "What's going on? First Rin, now a 19 year-old girl?" Shippo said. "You're just so cute", Sherry said, and then she kissed him again. "I think Kagome fells the same, when she kisses me, she advances toward my lips, she even kisses part of it, but mostly on the cheek. Am I a babe magnet? I shouldn't be in this, I'm just a kid." Shippo said. "A lucky one", she said, kissing him, only inserting her tongue in, "besides, it's only an 11 year difference, I'm not even old enough to be you're mom, I mean Usher dates Halle Berry, and she's older by 13 years I think". "I'm going to sleep", Shippo said. "One more", Sherry said. "Fine, but it doesn't feel right", and he kissed her and held it for 15 seconds, "that should be enough for you". "Could everyone shut up?" Inuyasha said. "Don't be rude Inuyasha!" Shippo said. "Shut up, I'd bonk you if I were near you", Inuyasha said. "You shouldn't be bonking him at all! That's against the law for someone your age to hit little kids, dumbass!" Leon said. "Yeah, don't be hitting kids, Faggot", Maccer said. "Especially someone as cool as Shippo", Paul said. "How about we listen to Inuyasha, and everyone just shut the Fuck up, so we can sleep", Raiden said. "Sure, suck up to the half demon, fuckface", Gambit said. "Why I ought to…" Raiden started saying, but was interrupted because he heard a, "WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" from Kagome. So everyone got shocked and went to sleep.

Next morning, a guard started waking everyone up. "All right assholes, wake the Fuck up", he went to Inuyasha's cell, "wake up idiots", he got the finger from Billy, "very funny asshole, hey dog boy, wake up, you worthless piece of Shit". Inuyasha got mad and stabbed the guard with his claws. The guard fell dead. "What a waste", Wesker said walking in. He went to the cell where Rouge was. He opened the cell, and had more guards take Rouge. "What the Hell are you doing?" Rouge asked. "I need you're mutant power to rid everyone else of their powers", Wesker said. Gambit saw this. "Let her go!" he said. "Don't worry, you'll met again soon", Wesker said. The guards took her away, and locked the cell, but didn't know Rin snuck out. When the guard turned his back, she took his key. The guard left. She then unlocked all the cells. "Good job Rin", Sesshomaru said. "Thanks Sesshy", Rin said. "Sesshy?" Inuyasha & Kagome said. "Shut the Fuck up", Sesshomaru said. "That was great Rin", Shippo said. She picked him up. "Thanks", she said, groping him. "Rin, not now", Shippo said. A guard came. "Hey, what the…" he said. Sesshomaru slit his neck with his claws. "Let's get our weapons and kill those motherfuckers", Sango said.

So they all found their weapons, but all the guards were alerted to the escape. Cue Tupac's _Hit them up. _Everyone started shooting the guards as they came. Gambit found the room where Rouge was, and killed the guard draining her powers. "I got you baby", Gambit said as he locked lips with Rouge. Tommy arrived with a rocket launcher. "Die ya mothafuckas!" then he fired, and killed tons guards. "He's worst than Nemesis", Jill said. End _Hit them up._ Wesker arrived with a gattling gun. "Die", he said as he fired his gun at Tommy and the 4 S.T.A.R.S. "You can't stop me!" Wesker said. Then Leon snuck behind him, and shot him in the back of the head with his pistol. "Good job Leon", Jill said.

Ocelot was evading Snake. Snake fired at him, but thanks to Ocelot's gizmo, he missed. "You can't win Snake", Ocelot said. Then Raiden came and used his sword to break the gizmo. "Dammit", Ocelot said. "Now die Ocelot", Snake said as he took his Shotgun, and blew away Ocelot. "Good work kid", Snake said. "Thanks", Raiden said.

Everyone headed outside, after Naraku and Apocalypse. More guards. Cue Drowning Pool's _Let the Bodies hit The Floor._ The guards were nothing compared to this army. Wolverine, Gambit, Rouge, Cyclops & Phoenix went after Apocalypse. End_ Let The Bodies Hit The Floor_, but cue Eminem's _Lose Yourself. _It was a Hell of a battle, but Apocalypse was too strong for them. But they made a plan. Wolverine went to Apocalypse, and slashed him, while Gambit hit him with a deck of cards. Then Rouge grabbed him, and drained his powers. Then, Phoenix hit him with a major fire attack, and at the end, Cyclops killed him with his laser beam. "It's over for him", Cyclops said. End _Lose Yourself._

Finally, Inuyasha vs. Naraku. Cue Rage Against The Machine's _Killing In The Name of. _"Time to die Naraku", Inuyasha said. So Inuyasha attacked Naraku with the Tetsigua, while Naraku used his tentacles. Inuyasha sliced up Naraku, but he kept regenerating. Then Sesshomaru came, and attacked Naraku as well. "Inuyasha, let's combine our attacks. So they did. "WINDSCAR", Inuyasha said, "WHIP OF LIGHT", Sesshomaru said, "SACRED ARROW", Kagome said. "What the Hell", Naraku said as all attacks came at him. He was hit. "Damn you!" Naraku said before he died. End _Killing In The Name Of._

"It's over", Inuyasha said. "Oh my, God! Shippo! His Virus!" Kagome screamed. "It's all right Kagome", Steve said, "we gave him the antidote". Paul & Maccer came with Shippo. "He's fine miss", Paul said. "We should get home, Leon said, "hey, where's Carlos?" "Ada's gone as well", Steve said. They found Carlos and Ada in a cell, making love. Carlos sees the company. "What!?" he said. "Jesus Christ", Jill said. "I'm gonna go find the coordinates of this island, so we can get the Fuck out of here", Cyclops said. "Hey, Steve, since you're here, you and your friends can join us, I like to spend more time with Sherry", Claire said. "Sure", Steve said. "We'll be the most unstoppable group, ever", Kevin said. "Kevin, stop", Cindy said. "Yes honey", Kevin said. Shippo was talking to Paul and Maccer. "You guys are cool", Shippo said. "You too, you should hang with us", Paul said. "Totally", Maccer said. Kagome picked up Shippo. "I'm glad you're all right", she said, and kissed him above the lip, and under the nose. 'Soon it'll be my lips' Shippo thought. "Fuckin lady's man", Maccer said. "Gang, many choppers are coming, get ready", Cyclops said. Kagome went to the Raccoon survivors. "Thanks for saving my little Shippo", Kagome said. "Least we can do for what can be a mascot for our old city", Jim said. Shippo looked confused. "After all, you are a raccoon aren't you little girl?" Jim said to Shippo. "That's a fox boy you fuckin idiot", David said. "Hey, Carlos thinks Sesshomaru is a girl", Jim said. Sesshomaru heard this and rushed to Carlos. "You!" Sesshomaru was pissed and started chasing Carlos. "Gotta help him", Leon said. So eventually everyone got home safe and sound.

One day, Shippo was reading a letter sent by Paul & Maccer, and then Kagome got home. "Hello cutie", Kagome said, and then she kissed him…on the lips! Kagome left. "I fucking knew it!" Shippo said, "but why me? Why not Inuyasha, Yusuke, Miroku? I'm just a kid, this shouldn't be happening to me". Kagome came in wearing a night gown. "Shippo, I'm tired, come to bed with me, so we can relax, since Inuyasha is at Yusuke's, Mom and Grandpa, Sango and Miroku are out, Sota's "busy" and Sesshomaru is packing to live here", and Kagome picked up Shippo. 'What's she gonna do, I hope she doesn't do anything funny' Shippo thought. 'I'm gonna have fun with him' Kagome thought. So they went to Kagome's room, a night Shippo won't forget. An announcer says, "Tag spray isn't responsible for the owner constantly being groped, kissed or fucked, even for little kids". "Ah that's bullshit", Shippo said to the announcer. "Shut the Fuck up and thrust faster", Kagome said. "You're worst than Rin", Shippo said. Sota is in his room having sex with his girlfriend. "Where's Kagome and Shippo?" Hitomi asked. "Probably in the other room doing what many predicted", Sota said. "Oh, well that's good", Hitomi said. Meanwhile at the Vercetti Estate. "Wonder how Shippo is?" asked Maccer. "I don't know why, but I think he's in the biggest fucking of his life", Paul said.

Characters:

Leon Kennedy Gabriel Logan

David King Billy Coen Jim Chapman

Alyssa Ashcroft Kevin Ryman

George HamiltonSteve Burnside

Carlos Olivera Jill Valentine

Rebecca ChambersBarry Burton

Chris RedfieldClaire RedfieldSherry BirkinAda WongAshley Graham

Albert WeskerInuyasha

Kagome ShippoSota Rin Kent Paul Maccer GambitMirokuSango NarakuSolid Snake Raiden Tommy Vercetti

Carl Johnson ClaudeWolverineBobby Drake

Professor XHavokNightcrawlerJean GreyBeastRougeCyclopsApocalypseRevolver Ocelot

SweetJohnsonKendl JohnsonCesarStorm

Yoko SuzukiMark WilkinsHitomiTag Body Spray

Dr. Sam Isaacs


End file.
